


Just Fine

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Three [12]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Cute, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Glacial Pace, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Hey mom. Um, everything’s ok, so don’t worry, but we’re at the hospital.





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo Card Six: Glacial Pace  
> And finishes up Challenge Three!  
> Mistakes are mine and mine alone, no beta and my brain doesn't want to look at this any longer so the editing is probably shit.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda was quick to answer her phone upon seeing ‘Cassidy’ on the screen, “Hello, Cassidy,” she crossed out a deplorable suggestion before setting her pen down to give her full attention to the call.

“Hey mom. Um, everything’s ok, so don’t worry, but we’re at the hospital. Ther-”

Miranda felt icy dread slither down her spine. “What hospital? I’ll be right there. Give the phone to Andrea. Why are you calling instead?” She stood up from her desk and began to make her way out. “Coat, bag. Cancel my appointments. Get Roy downstairs. Now.”

“Mom, please calm down. You interrupted me. I just said don’t worry, and Andy can’t come to the phone right now.”

“Hey, Cass! Andy’s going back. The doctor said for us to just chill in the waiting room until she’s done.”

“Cassidy, what is going on?” Miranda demanded, after hearing Caroline’s grainy speaking in the background.

“Calm down, mom. Andy broke her wrist at the ice rink. She was taken to Presbyterian. She’s getting an x-ray, that’s where she’s going. It’s totally fine. After the x-ray they’re going to cast it. The doctor said he’s pretty sure it’s not going to require anything extreme, just a cast. She’s ok.”

Miranda’s worry eased and she could physically feel her pace slow down. “A broken wrist?”

“Yeah. A broken wrist. An ambulance was called, so that’s how we got here. We took the subway to the rink, I’m not sure how Andy would feel taking the subway home. I think they gave her something to help the pain. She’s probably going to be a little fuzzy.”

“I don’t even want to ride back on the subway. Not with Andy possibly feeling loopy,” Caroline’s voice sounded much closer to the phone, and Miranda could picture them with their heads pressed together.

“Are you two safe?”

“Yeah. We’re okay. We’re in the waiting room. We aren’t hurt at all. Just Andy, and it was her left hand, so she was ok to write all of the insurance information and such. She was in pain but she didn’t like whack her head or anything. Just her wrist.”

Miranda took a deep breath as she stepped up to the elevator and hit the button. “Ok. You two stay together. I am getting onto the elevator so the connection is going to drop. Roy is going to get me there as fast as he can. Do you want me to call back after I’m in the car?”

“No. We’ll be ok. We’re fifteen. We’ve got our phones, and the x-ray and cast probably won’t take too long. We’ll call if something happens, but otherwise we can wait until you get here.”

“I will be there as soon as I can. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye, Mom,” they replied in tandem before the call disconnected.

Miranda took another deep breath and stepped onto the elevator when the doors opened.

“Andrea is ok,” she murmured to herself, hoping to calm the anxiety that raged inside of her.

____________________________________

“Miranda!” Andrea exclaimed, cutting off Cassidy’s story about something that happened at school.

“Darling. I heard you got into some kind of accident.” Miranda pressed a kiss to Cassidy’s cheek, and then Caroline’s.

“Mmmmhmmm. Yup! I broke my arm.” Andrea held up her arm, a vile purple cast encasing it. “How did you know I was here?”

“I see.” Miranda leaned down to give her a quick kiss. “Cassidy and Caroline called me while you were getting the x-rays and the cast. The nurse I just spoke with said that the doctor will be back in a moment to go over any fine details, and then I can take you home.”

“I’m starving. Can we get food? I also need food if they’re going to give me the good stuff. Cause can’t take those bad boys on an empty stomach. Are you missing work? Did you know I broke my arm?”

“Yes, darling, we can get a late lunch on the way home.” Miranda gave her an indulgent smile. “Are you in any pain?”

“Nope,” Andrea popped the end of the word and giggled. “Hospital drugs are great.” She yawned.

“How did you break your arm, Andrea?”

Her wife grinned. “I used to skate all the time at home. Did you know that? I was so good. I was skating with Cassidy and Caroline. I was going fast! And I was doing jumps. And I was so good. And then someone stepped onto the ice right in front of me and fell down, and I jumped! I jumped and I didn’t hit them, but I fell down cause I was going fast! I-” Andrea yawned, and Miranda could see the instant droop of her eyes.

“Stay awake, Andrea. You can sleep when we get home.”

“Andy, finish your story. How did you break your arm?” Caroline asked, gently prodding at Andrea’s shoulder.

“Mom wants to know, Andy,” Cassidy added.

“Oh! I was going fast, and I was practicing jumps! And someone fell, someone fell and I jumped! And then I fell. I fell ‘cause I was going so fast! And I broke my arm.”

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her frustration, knowing that it wasn’t really anyone’s fault, and getting angry wasn’t going to help anything. “I am very happy that nothing worse happened. Next time you decide to show off, please be more careful. I did not enjoy getting a call from our daughter that you were in the hospital.”

Andrea stared at her, her eyes blinking slowly before she broke out into loud laughter. “Miranda. Miranda. Guess what?”

Miranda reached out to brush at her wife’s bangs. “What is it, Andrea?”

Her wife yawned and sat up a little bit before whispering as close to Miranda’s ear as she could get, “I guess… I guess I should have gone at a more glacial pace.” She then proceeded to crack up again, her head falling back against the pillow, and her good arm moving to wipe at her eyes.

Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes while the girls asked what was so funny, not knowing what Miranda had once said to Andrea. “I’ll explain later, girls. It’s referring to something I once told her, when she still worked for me.”

She’d deny it outloud, but Miranda had to admit, the joke was a rather good one, especially for Andrea being a little out of it from whatever she was given. She’d take it as a good sign-a sign that Andrea was feeling better-and that everything was going to be just fine. A broken arm would heal, and everything was going to be just fine.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look as a doctor stepped into the room. “You must be the wife. I’m Dr. Harge. I must admit, she wouldn’t stop talking about you and your daughters the whole time she was getting her cast, but she never said your name.”

“Miranda. Nice to make your acquaintance. Andrea is getting tired, I’d like to finish this up and get her out of here before she falls asleep.”

“Of course-” Miranda listened as the doctor went on, and felt herself relax even further.

Just a break. A prescription, but only use it if over-the-counter medication wasn’t doing the trick, and to make an appointment with a primary care in a few weeks to evaluate. Everything was fine.

Andrea was fine. Her daughters were fine.

She would take perfectly good care of Andrea, and everything would be just fine.

“Miranda.”

She blinked and turned her head to look at her wife. “Hm?”

Her wife gave her a sleepy smile. “I love you.”

Miranda couldn’t help but smile back and press a kiss to her wife’s lips. “I love you, too. Now, why don’t I help you while the girls go get Roy. He should be close, so call him when you get outside.”

“Okay.”

“Sure.”

Cassidy and Caroline hopped up and dashed out after giving both her and Andrea a quick kiss on their cheeks.

“Miranda.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s a broken arm. It will heal. I’m not angry with you, but I was very worried. All I ask is you be more careful in the future.”

“Ok.”

“Let’s get you out of here, and get something to eat, so you can sleep.”

“I like sleep.”

Miranda laughed. “I am well aware.”

Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
